


Talk To Me, Danno

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Danny, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend visits Steve. Danny is less than enthusiastic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me, Danno

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you who read my story, Busted, and thanks for the kudos, the comments whether negative or positive. We may not always like the negative comments but they help us understand where we go wrong. All I ask is if you're going to leave a negative comment, be constructive about it. Ask any author and they will tell you that even the simplest story is always hard to write.
> 
> Anyways, here's another one from the archives. There are no spoilers for this. I just picked random scenes and put them together.
> 
> I apologize in advance if you find it too cheesy. It's McDanno, they can afford to be.

"Yo." Steve said as he barged into Danny's office.

"Yo." Danny replied. "I didn't think picking a Christmas tree would take you twenty four hours."

"I was only gone for two hours, Danno. And in case you've forgotten, good trees are hard to find."

"And did you find one?" Steve gave him a look. "Who do you think you’re talking to? Of course I found one."

"Right." Danny shrugged. "Are you sure you didn't cut a branch off at the forest reserve? You know how it was the last time—"

"I didn't cut a branch off at the forest reserve, Danno. Give me a little credit."

"Okay, super Seal. No need to get your pants in a bunch. Credit is all yours."

"Thank you." Steve mock bowed. "Let me grab the car keys and we can roll."

Danny nodded and walked into the bullpen just as the glass doors to the HQ opened and a tall well built man entered clad in pair of shorts and a marine green tee.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked.

"I hope so." The stranger replied. "I'm here for Steve McGarrett."

"And you are?"

"Justin!" Steve exclaimed as he breezed past Danny to the good looking stranger. "Oh my god Justin!"

"Stevie!" Justin called back as he flew into Steve's outstretched arms.

Danny frowned at the tightness that formed in his chest. Of course he would have a weird feeling after having been Steve's friend all these years and had never met this man who was holding Steve in a death grip.

"Danny," He heard Steve say and jolted from his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"I want you to meet Justin. We grew up together. Justin, this is my partner and good friend Danny."

"Hi." Justin shook Danny's hand and the two men exchanged a few pleasantries.

"I'm sorry, Danno. I have to take a rain check on our lingerie shopping." Steve said and threw Danny the keys to the camaro. Danny laughed. "Fine. Just don't complain when I get you something you don't like."

"You know I like everything you get me." Steve teased and the men laughed. "Seriously partner, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Sure. If that day ever comes." Danny mumbled and turned to Justin. "Don't be surprised when he conveniently forgets his wallet and makes you pay for everything."

Justin and Steve laughed. "See you later, buddy. I'll be thinking about you."

"Clearly." Danny replied, masking his disappointment, and Steve gave him a funny look before he ushered Justin out. "I'll check in."

"Yeah." Danny said to the empty room as he walked into the camaro and drove off.

***

Kamekona's did not feel right without Steve and Danny wanted to get the afternoon over with and go home.

"You look like your cat died." Kamekona said as he came to sit next to Danny. "Did you and your gigantour side kick have a lovers' tiff?"

"Gigantour?" Danny laughed. "A clear case of the pot calling the kettle black."

Kamekona laughed. "Seriously though, where's he?"

"I don't know." Danny shrugged. "He met an old friend of his— Justus or something— and wanted to catch up."

"Oh," Kono cut in. "And you must be going five shades of green about it, right Danny?"

"Why would I go green about an old friend hanging out with Steve?"

"Because you're into him, Captain Obvious." Kono replied.

"Yeah." Chin added. "And because he may be decorating that Christmas tree with Justin right now instead of you. Did you know that it was their tradition?"

"No Chin, I didn't know that it was their tradition and no, Kono, I'm neither in love with Steve nor jealous of Jake or whatever his— wait a minute. Do you know him too, Chin?"

"We all do. He grew up here. His father was John's partner before he was killed in the line of duty."  Chin said. "Steve was there for him like no one had ever been and the guys got really close. Everyone used to joke that if Steve were to settle, it would be with Justin."   

Danny's ears rang so loud he neither heard Kono asking if they had a thing nor did he hear Chin's reply. Kamekona, seeing that Danny had tensed up, changed the subject. "Forget all that, brah. I have a new flavor and I'm looking for a test taster. You think you're up for it?"

Danny had to physically shake himself back into the conversation. "Yeah. Sure."

Chin's statement did not leave his head though and even as he went to bed later that night, he did not dare admit to himself that the lump that still choked him was because Steve had not checked in like he had promised he would.

***

"My head's pounding." Steve complained as he rubbed his temples.

"That's usually what happens when you leave me behind."

Steve laughed. "If I'd known you'd miss me this much I would've taken you along."

"Don't flatter yourself, Steven. You're not that memorable."

Danny's weird tone made Steve arch his brow. "I'm heading out, you coming?"

Danny shook his head. "No, you go ahead. I have some paperwork to finish."

Steve frowned. "What paperwork, Danno? We haven't had a case in days."

Danny did not say anything and Steve's frown deepened. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. Just trying to finish my work which I won't do if you keep standing there digging holes at me."

"I'm not digging holes at you." Steve said. "I'm simply looking at you in a concerned way because you, my friend, think you're hiding your emotions so well but I can see right through you."

"I don't have emotions, Steven." Danny said. Steve regarded him for a while, wondering what had crawled up his friend's backside. When he finally spoke, Steve's voice had lost its earlier mischief. "You have no car, Danny. How will you get home?"

"I'll get home. Can you leave now, please?"

Steve silently watched Danny before he turned and left the H50 offices, wondering if perhaps he had done something to piss his partner off.

***

Steve came back to and coughed the dust out, pushing away the debris that lay on him as he stood up and looked around.

"Danny." He called.

"Danny!" Steve called again, louder. "Danny! Where are you?"

He felt panic start to rise at the pit of his stomach when he got no reply. "Danny!"

There still was no answer and Steve felt tears burn in his eyes _. Please be alive._ "Danny talk to me!"

 _“Steve._ ”

It was a whisper but Steve still heard it. "Danny! Where are you? Danny!"

He waited a few seconds and heard debris moving then Danny's hand appeared. Steve nearly wept in relief.

"Oh thank God!" He ran to where Danny was and clasped his hand firmly. "I'm here, Danno. I got you."

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you hurt?"

"Are you serious right now? I'm pinned down by a whole building and you're asking me if I'm hurt?" It felt like music to Steve's ears and he impulsively bent and put his lips on Danny's. It was a brief and unexpected but quite pleasant kiss.

"You really were worried about me." Danny teased and Steve smiled as he nursed Danny's wounds and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Hang tight, buddy." He went to get up but Danny grabbed his hand. "I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, Danno. I'm just looking for possible exits." Steve replied as he clutched Danny's hand tightly. "I'll be over there."

Danny nodded as he watched Steve's movements and expressions and he knew it would be a long time before they got out of there. "We're not getting out, are we?"

"We are. We'll get out I promise."

"How, Steven?" Danny asked. "We're buried underneath tons of concrete and oxygen will soon run out."

"Do you trust me?" Steve asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust that I'll do everything in my power to get you out."

Danny nodded and silence fell as Steve quietly employed his Navy Seal know-how to try and get them out. Danny watched as he worked, his mind replaying that kiss over and over wondering what it really meant. Steve was glad he was alive? That he loved him? It sure felt good to be kissed but it also confused him. He wanted to tell Steve exactly how he felt. That he hated how Justin had come around one weekend and had disrupted everything. That he wanted so much more than what they had.

More than that, he wanted to take Steve into his arms and kiss him until they were both gasping for air. He wanted to then rip off Steve's clothes and taste every part of his body and when he was done, he wanted to do it all over again. He wanted it all. Everything. The good the bad and the downright ugly. But Steve had kissed him first and Danny did not want to jump the gun so he kept his mouth shut.

"So, what's been going on with you lately?"

"What?" Danny jolted from his reverie. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird with me, Danno, and I've been trying not to let it affect me but ever since Justin arrived, you've been going out of your way to avoid me."

Danny looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Steve. Nothing is going on and I'm not av—"

"Don’t do that." Steve cut him off. “Don't pretend with me because we're trapped in here and I don't know how long it's going to take to get us out. You've been mad at me for days and I'd like to know what I’ve done wrong so I can apologize."

It was all Danny could do not to crush Steve to him. He closed his eyes to try to hide the emotion he felt. When he opened them, Steve was squatting right in front of him. Danny just stared back silently. He felt like crap for making Steve blame himself for Danny's own stupidity.

"Steve,"

At that moment, they heard drill machines getting louder and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"This conversation isn't over." Steve said as they both got busy facilitating the rescue efforts.

When the rescue team got to them, they were both whisked to safety and soon, everyone was fussing around them. The last thing Danny saw was Justin crushing Steve to him before Grace and Rachel took his attention away.

***

Things were pretty much back to normal when Danny came back a week later. He entered the offices and found Kono and Chin at the tech table who hugged him cheerfully. "You've been sorely missed, brah. The office hasn't been the same without you."

"I missed you too guys. Thanks again for everything you did for us."

"No need to thank us." Chin replied. "You'd have done the same for us. How are you feeling?"

"Like old me." Danny said and hugged the cousins again. "Where's boss?"

Kono and Chin looked at each other. "He went to Justin's father's memorial with him."

"Of course." Danny almost choked as he nodded and went into his office, determined to get his desk in order despite every fiber in his body screaming at him to drive to Steve's house and put an end to all this.

***

Steve had just showered after his swim when a knock came. He opened the door and a wordless Danny invited himself in. Steve closed the door and pressed his head on it before turning around. "Danny,"

"Justin here?" Danny asked as soon as Steve turned to face him.

"No."

"Good. Did you have a great week, Steve?" He asked bitterly. "Because I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're obviously too busy being there for your other friends to worry about me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I was worried about you."

"Right." Danny shot back. "Your dozen phone calls confirmed that."

Steve closed his eyes and inhaled. "Is there something you want to say to me, Danny?"

"As a matter of fact there is. We went through a near death experience together, Steve. And your reaction was proof enough that you wanted me to live. Is it too much to ask that you check on me from time to time?"

"Danny," Steve started but was again cut off.

"Don't bother. You've obviously made new friends and I no longer fit in the equation."

"Wait," Steve's heart raced when reality dawned on him. "Are you jealous of Justin?"

"Why would I be jealous of Justin? I don't even know the guy."

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Steve asked in a loud tone. "You barge in here accusing me of not caring when all I've done is worry about you. I begged you to come stay with me so I could look after you but you refused, Danny. You refused and left for Jersey without even telling me and I've been going crazy trying to reach you but you didn't want to be reached. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"How about— you know what? Forget it." Danny said and walked to the door but Steve grabbed his arm.

"No, Danny. You’re staying put. Now talk to me. What's going on? And don't tell me it's nothing because you've been pissed at me and I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out what I've done but I keep coming up empty."

Danny walked past Steve into the living room. "I'm not angry, Steve. Not with you."

"Then who?" Steve prodded. "Since Justin came, you and I have been growing apart and I don't know what to do to fix it because I don't know what's broken."

Danny took one look at Steve and knew he had to put a stop to this. He took a deep breath. "When Amber left, I felt nothing. No regret or sadness. And it wasn't because I didn't care about her. I just didn't love her enough to care whether or not she stayed because I knew that I had you. Everyone fails in comparison to you, Steve."

Danny turned away. "We've had a great friendship for a long time but since he came into the picture, I feel like I've been pushed to the sidelines."

"That's not true." Steve said.

"You know it is, Steve, and I completely understand that you have a history with the guy that I can't compete with but I don't want to lose the history we've made together either."

Steve frowned. "You're not losing anything, Danno. And why would you want to compete with Justin?"

"Because, Steve," Danny took a step closer to him. "You decorated your Christmas tree with him. You do everything with him nowadays. You can't wait to get out of the office to go meet him and it makes me feel like I don't matter to you anymore."

"Is that what you really think? That you don't matter to me?" Danny shrugged as Steve repeatedly shook his head. "You couldn't be more wrong, Danno."

"It's how I feel. I can't help it." Danny said. "Look, I know I absolutely have no right to question who you fall in love—"

"Whoa, hold on. Fall in love? You think I'm in love with Justin?"

"Aren't you?"

"No." Steve almost shouted. "It's never been like that with Justin and I. We grew up together and we've been through a lot and yes, we’re close, but that's the extent of our relationship."

Danny swallowed. "But Chin said—"

"Forget what Chin said. He was just trying to get a reaction from you so he can rub it in my face because he knows—" Steve trailed off and Danny frowned. "Knows what?"

Steve took a deep breath. "He knows how I feel about you."

Danny did not think he heard him right. "Come again?"

Steve inhaled. "I'm in love with you, Danno.

That knocked the air right out of Danny for a few seconds. He was utterly in love with Steve and even though he suspected that Steve had a serious crush on him, he did not think he felt that way. "How long?"

"A while." Steve replied. "Justin has been pushing to tell you but I've been too afraid to."

"You've been talking about me to Justin?" Danny asked with a surprised expression.

"I always talk about you, Danno. Especially to Justin."

Danny locked eyes with Steve for a long silent moment. He had been silly and dramatic about Steve's friendship with Justin when he was the topic of most of their conversations. He took a step closer to Steve and gave him that mysterious smile before he completely closed the gap and took Steve's lips into his for a kiss.

"Danny." Steve whispered.

"Not good? We can try a—"

He didn't finish that sentence because Steve had crushed him to his chest and had captured Danny's lips in a hot messy desperate kiss. Only when the need for air became too much did they pull apart. They pressed their foreheads together and tried to breathe.

"I always talk about you too.” Danny admitted. “To everyone."

Steve's smile was blinding.

And the kiss passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
